supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Burb Family Revisited/Transcript
5 Years Ago And Now Long Time, No See Jo: "Hi long time no see." John: "This is my new wife, Danielle." Danielle: "Hi." Grace: "Jo!" runs towards Jo Grace: "It's been way too long!" Jo: "Where's Jay?" Grace: "At his room he still has the bruise where my old mom Jennifer hit him." Jay: "Hi Jo." Jo: "Are you alright now?" Jay: "Yeah but the bruise stings a bit." John: "When Lucy finishes college, she plans to go to medical school." is heard in the background Jay and Grace: “Butch.” Observation Begins [Maria is watching her Goodnight, Pajanimals ''DVD on TV] Reflection Room stabs Maria John: “NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!” puts Butch in the Reflection Room John: “Butch, You have been placed there because you stabbed your sister, stay there for 9 minutes“ Maria's 5th Birthday Party '''Jo: "The next day, Maria was celebrating her 5th birthday by having an Angelina Ballerina-themed birthday party."' the guests' arrival, Danielle turns on the bubble machine. Maria is seen dressed in her favorite ballet outfit and she gives her guests each a tiara to wear during the party [Nutcracker music is playing in the background] Danielle: "I also hired a ballet instructor to teach Maria and her friends some dance lessons and a dance that they can learn together at the end of the party." Jo: "There would be games and activities, like a ballerina relay race, Hot Slipper, and Pin the Tutu on the Ballerina." the buffet table, we see petite treats, an Angelina Ballerina cake, small tea sandwiches filled with cream cheese and strawberry jam cut into ballerina slipper shapes, pink lemonade, water, strawberry ice cream, sugar cookies in ballerina slipper shapes the dipping table, we see bananas and berries with pink yogurt for dipping and strawberries with chocolate for dipping and her friends, Clara, Leah, Imogen, Catherine, Amanda, Regina, Ashley and Nadine are frosting the cookies with pink icing and sprinkles Danielle: "When it came time to open the presents, Maria's friend Leah gave her the best surprise in her life." Leah: "Happy Birthday, Maria. I hope you like it." presents Maria a pink envelope opens the envelope and finds a family pass to Angelina Ballerina: The Mousical Maria: "Oh, wow! A family pass to see Angelina Ballerina!" Jo: "However, it wasn't long until Maria's older brother, Butch ruined the party. [Butch changes the music to On Fire by Lil' Wayne] Maria: "What the--? This isn't The Nutcracker suite!" Jo visits Jennifer Jo: "I decided to go to Brooklyn and pay Jennifer a visit to see how she was doing." knocks on the door of the apartment which is ridden with mold see a voice recover plays it Jennifer (voice recorder): "Not in here. I swear, I live in an apartment next to a very bad school." Jo: "I found the apartment next to the school and was shocked that I have to pay another visit." Jo: "Where's Jennifer?" Hotel Navigator: "Jennifer? Jennifer Sitconfiver? She's in apartment 104." Jo: "Jennifer Burb." Hotel Navigator: "I'm sorry. Jennifer Sitconfiver is the only Jennifer here. However, her maiden name might be Burb." Jo: "I went in to check." rings the doorbell african-american opens the door and comes back African-American: "What was this nanny thinking? Send her away!" is in her apartment drinking Pepsi Next Jennifer: "I can't believe Costco went out of business! Oh well! I like the other job better! But guess what? GET OUTTA THE SIGHT OF JENNIFER SITCONFIVER OR ELSE!!" Jo: "It's called karma, Jennifer. You are NOT Jennifer Sitconfiver." Jennifer: (scoffs) "Karma? Oh, please, I have a spouse called Ocay Sitconfiver, and there is no such thing as karma. Guess what? I already attended a drug counseling program after finding out drugs can make you die." Jo: "Jennifer was not a believer in the thing called karma. But she was a believer in the thing called drugs can make you die." Jennifer: "I get a new husband, a new job, a new apartment! So, GET OUTTA HERE!" Jo: "My word..." Jennifer: "It's not right to get babies above age 42? Oh, please. I got some babies at 41, 42, 43 and 44." Jo: "How can this be? Oh! June is 63 and had no babies until age 43." points a handgun Ocay: "Now, GET OUTTA OUR 0% MOLD-RIDDEN APARTMENT ROOM BEFORE I FILL YOU FULL OF LEAD!" Jo: "I can record the things you did." flashes Ocay with a "Todaro Warehouse Blast" game Ocay: "Did you seriously buy that game?" Jo: "I honestly did not." Mysterious DVD Meeting Clip 1 Jo: "I went from Brooklyn to Pleasantview, and I had to show John and Danielle the unthinkable." Jo: "Let's see how Jennifer is doing." Danielle: "Okay." plays the DVD Jennifer (on-screen): "STOP! READ!!" covers her mouth Jennifer (on-screen): "READ! READ! READ!!!" Jennifer (on-screen): "SATOKO AND BERNICE ARE SO UNGRATEFUL!!!" gasps in horror stops the DVD Jo: "Could you believe that?" Clip 2 Logli rings Jennifer's doorbell opens the door Jennifer: "Hey, it's you Enes Logli." is shocked Enes Logli: "Want to go to dinner with us in the cafeteria? It's just 20 seconds away from our apartments!" Ocay: "I don't often cook, so let's go!" covers her mouth from nose to chin James: "Come on, guys!" stops the DVD Jo: "I can't believe it." Clip 3 Jennifer: "EAT IT, LAZY BUMP! JUST EAT THE GROSS FOOD!!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT SPITTING IT OUT!" Announcer: "It's 12:00 now. Teachers, go out to have lunch at the hotel." stops the DVDs Jo: "Letting teachers leave school on the job but coming back?" Clip 4 is shopping for some items at the mall with Ocay and her 9-year old Italian adopted child Ocay: "Everything has a 90% discount for all teachers in the mean school. Good thing you attend one that's much nicer." Jennifer: 'Totally good decor! Let's get it!" gets the decor Jennifer's child: "I found something you'll love, mum!" checks out the item Jennifer: "Thank you! Let's get it!" gets that item stops the DVD Jo: "90% discount, have you guys gone nuts or what?" Clip 5 rings the doorbell of Joshua's and Xandra's apartment 125 retrieves the door Xandra: "HEY, NOOB!" Ocay: "Show some respect for other apartment holders, please. That attend the very nice (in Ocay's opinion) school." Xandra: "You mean the Gadadhara Bobbalu School?" Jennifer: "Yes." Xandra: "How's your time at the school?" Jennifer: "This job is among the best job ever. You go to work without going TO work." Xandra: "Yes, I understand that." Joshua: "Having your students having to do a big lot of busywork? That's awesome!" Ocay: "I know, Gadadhara Bobbalu is one of the best people ever." stops the DVD Jo: "Gadadhara Bobbalu again?" John: "You've never seen Gadadhara Bobbalu before." shows them a Supernanny: The Theory 2 game for the Wii U Jo: "It's also on Virtual Console." Clip 6 Reinforcements Butch turns over a new leaf Jo leaves the family for good Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties